


Percy Jackson and the Others

by Olympus7 (jhwan)



Series: The Demigod Files [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwan/pseuds/Olympus7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is in the middle of getting his ass handed to him by some monster he's never even heard of before when some kid saves him from becoming monster chow.</p><p>[COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Others

_Fuck you, Sam._ Dean cursed as he rolled left and away from the monsters punch.  _Seriously, fuck you!_

He stood in a crouched position, ready to bolt if he had to as the monster watched him curiously. His only option left was running because nothing seemed to kill it or even injure it. The thing was fugly, with snakes for hair and some kind of horns. It had been serving slurpees and hotdogs at the nearby Gas N' Sip but no one seemed to take notice beside himself.

When the gas station closed he followed it. He had asked Sam to come but he was intent on staying at the motel 'researching' with Cas, saying he could handle it himself. Dean took that as, 'Fuck you Dean, I'm still mad at you.'

"You last longer than most mortals!" It bellowed, "My name is Euryale! Sister of Medusa!" Euryale smiled at him but it looked deranged.

Of-fucking-course he gets stuck with Medusas sister, of all the fucking things. He didn't even know Medusa _had_  sisters but he definitely knows now. Euryale crouched and start charging towards him, he ran left, hoping to go around her but she suddenly turned his way like she predicted his movements.

Horns rammed into his back and he flew 5 feet into the air before hitting the ground and skidding to a halt in the gravel. His hands stungs and bled and his stomach definitely had some road burn. Dean sat up and tried to stand but fell straight on his ass again as pain flared in his ankle.

Euryale was advancing on him slowly, maybe she knew he was injured, that he couldn't run off or fight back anymore. As she got closer he pulled himself back until he hit cool metal, the side of his car. The hubcap dug into his back but he didn't care, just looked the monster that was now only three feet away.

"You remind me of the last one I fought. He wasn't mortal but all the same. Course you look nothing alike but you're both strong. Sadly you could not beat me like him." Euryale sighed like she was reliving a fond memory. He was going to die at the hands of a crazy snake-lady.

There was a sudden crack behind her like someone stepping on twigs and leaves and the monster turned to the sound. He wants to bolt and crawl to the drivers side of the car and peel off but he can't. Not when a 19-year old kid just stepped into a monster fight.

"Hey kid be careful, she's a monster." Dean says and the kid looks at him curiously before looking at the monster again.

"Euryale, long time no see. Where's your sister, Stheno, was it?" The kid asks nonchalantly and whistles while he waits for an answer.

"In Tartarus where your mutt sent her!" Euryale growled and the kid took his eyes up from his watch.

"She's not a mutt." He snapped back.

Dean waited with baited breath as the two addressed each other like long lost enemies. Suddenly the monster charged and Dean tried to call out but suddenly the black haired kid was behind Euryale, a sword raised over his shoulder like he'd just hit a baseball. A few more seconds of them all frozen in place before the monster crumbled to dust.

The kid walks towards him but stops before putting down his sword and continuing his treck towards him. He raises his hands in a sign of surrender at Deans look of comprehension and crouchs infront of him.

"Just want to check your injuries." He says softly like he's dealing with a small child or a kicked puppy. Dean rolls his eyes but lets the kid look anyways.

"The names Percy, by the way." The kid, Percy, tells him and pulls out a flip phone from his pocket. The thing's ancient compared to todays technology but Percy seems fine with having a phone from 10 years ago so he says nothing.

Percy clicks number five on speed dial and holds it to his ear. It rings a couple times before someone picks up. "Will, all's clear. Gorgon gone, no one's dead but we got a injured guy here."

"No I can't, he's a-" Percy glances at Dean, "He's a θνητός." 

Dean's really confused now, did this guy just call him a Thitos. What the fuck is a Thitos??

"A friend of mine is on the way. He's a doctor and I figured you wouldn't want to go somewhere you're not familiar with." Percy told him after he hung up. He moves and sits next to Dean, not too close but close enough so that Dean can observe him.

Who was this kid? He killed mosters and had a doctor on speed dial? He looks at Percy up and down, taking in his appearance and behavior. The younger boy has on a purple shirt with something written on it and a green jacket with some plain whitewashed jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. He wore a bead necklace, Dean wondered what it was for, summer camp it looked like. His hair hair was black and he had sea green eyes that for some reason made him seasick so he decided not to look him in the eyes.

"Reyna's gonna kill me." Percy suddenly mumbled and pulled his phone out again and pushed 6.

"Who are-?" Percy glared at him and he recoiled.

"Reyna, how's going?" Dean could tell he was trying to act cool and winced when he heard yelling on the line.

"Yeah, I know we've been gone awhile but-" He was cut off by more yelling, "The Feast of Fortuna isn't for another week, we'll be there on time."

Muffled voice.

"Where am I? I don't know, somewhere near Nevada."

More muffled voice.

"Yes, I'm aware how far that is but we have ways to get there."

A muffled question.

"Yes everyone's fine, no one's died."

"Yeah, bye. Have fun Ms. Praetor." Percy finally hung up and shoved his phone in his jacket pocket. 

"What?" He asks at Deans raised eyebrow.

"What was-?" He was cut off once again by the sound of a car driving on the gravel and a dark blue truck pulled in near them. The truck sounded like a bus, it was so loud he was surprised he hadn't heard it sooner. A shaggy blond guy jumped out of the truck, he couldn't have been more than 17 at the most.

"Dude, where'd you get the truck?" Percy yelled in excitement and walked over to the blond.

"Piper just has a gift." He smiled and hugged Percy before looking at him like he was suddenly just seeing Dean. That happened a lot today.

"That's the θνητός?" The older of the two nodded a yes.

"Well let's get you looked at." He opened the back door and pulled out a first aid kit the size of a printer box. It seemed heavy but the boy had no trouble lugging it towards Dean.

"I'm Will." He held out a hand for Dean to take and he reluctantly shakes his hand.

Dean pretends not to listen to their silent conversion and looks up to stare at the treetops and notices the sun is setting.

"How's Nico?" Percy asks quietly.

"Stubborn as always but fine. Why are you asking, you just saw him this morning?" 

"Just worried about everyone, I don't like leaving, you know that. I'm afraid."

"We're not going anywhere. Family stays together right?" Will stops wrapping Deans ankle to look at Percy and Percy nods.

They don't look related, the only thing they have in common is their piercing eyes, but Dean knows you don't have be blood to be family. He notices Percy slip something out of his jacket and it's two vials filled with red liquid, blood by the looks of it.

"Still don't know which is which." He puts it in Wills first aid kit and Will smiled thankfully.

"Okay, just gotta stitch up that deep cut there and you'll be ready to go." 

He wants to say he's fine, that he knows how to stitch himself up and he doesn't need a kid to do it for him but that would raise questions. So he just sits back and prepares himself for the pain but it doesn't come. He looks down and yep, Will's threading a curved needle through his thick skin but he doesn't feel anything.

"Numbing solvent." A voice says and he whips his head around to look at Percy. "We didn't know your pain tolerance level and we can't have you passing out because you might have a concussion." He informs him while he packs everything away in the first aid kit.

"I wouldn't have passed out." Dean grumbles.

"Better safe than sorry." The blue eyed boy that's mending his skin says at the same time as Percy. 

Yep, this is definitely weird. Really, really weird. He doesn't even know who these kids are but they're saving him from monsters and fixing him up. And they act like it's nothing, like a 19-year old killing a monster in one swift movement happens everyday. Like a 17-year old patching up peoples wounds in normal.

"All done!" Will smiled and put a gauze pad over it. He handed Dean several more gauze pads and a bottle of what looked like Vaseline.

"Change that gauze every night and morning and put that antibiotics solvent on your cuts twice a day for a week. Understand?" He nodded numbly.

"Do you need help getting home?" Percy asked softly.

"No, um, I'm good. I can still drive." Dean pushed himself up and tried to crouch on his uninjured foot, he probably would've fell if it wasn't for Percy catching him. His grip was surprisingly strong and he looked down to see caloused hands holding him steady. 

Once Percy was sure Dean could stand he let go and Dean walked to the other side of the car, keeping his hand on the roof to stay balanced. He opened the door and was about to get in before stopping and looking at Percy and Will. They were talking excitedly and laughing next to the big truck that the blond had drove here.

"Hey kids!" They looked at him expectedly and Dean realized he was wrong, they did look at alike. They were both tan and had colourful, powerful eyes. They were dressed similarly with a baggy jacket, Will's was blue and Percys was green and jeans. Both had a bead necklace full with large, painted beads. The only big difference was the hair and Wills shirt was bright orange. Didn't look like brothers but maybe cousins.

"Thanks, for the help, I mean." Percy nodded and Will smiled. He slipped into the impala and sped down the gravel road.

 


End file.
